Talk:Kokoro/@comment-21119641-20180326040542/@comment-35201266-20180404082851
I can understand the hate. On both sides. Both Futo and Koko share the blame in what happened, even though her personallity would not have allowed her to open up him even if he tried to get to know her. Otherwise the only one surprised would have been Futo and not everyone, includding Nana. Mitsu was surprised he knows her the best. How is he supposed to know that she doesn't feel the same towards him if she will not allow it. Yes this is caused by the multiple factors. But it has a great deal of blame. That is and will always be her fault. They were never shown together outside of offical functions, meals included due to their strict schedule. Obviously Futo-boi has a great deal to learn from this incident which I hope he does. But this ins't his episode. Now a break down. Sequence one; she is shocked at futoshi's proposal but goes along because of her personality and her seeing no way she will get what she wants (to be with Mitsu she decided this between the garden scenen in 8 and this episode.) She also sees no way out, important to mention Futo does't have a crystal ball either. This promise was out of place and inappropriate but beliveable for his character and meant to share his feelings not entrap her in a relationship. Futo didn't do it with any malicious intent. Nor did he understand the implications fully. Sequence 2; They do their normal routine. Futo leads the conversation. She is more hisitant never meeting his eyes and even looks down. At this point she is debating within herself what to do, weighing what she desires to the promise. She doesn't open up to him, even here. He doesn't see it. This is the first time we have seen a blatant display of discomfort that is out of place that he should have picked up on (meaning one thing he needs to work on is getting to know his partner or at least making an effort.) This same dynamic takes them further down their path closer towards a brigde crossing over a canyon. Both are at fault for that. Some feel she should have warned him some how, ignoring that it compeltely goes against her character. Some believe he should have asked anyway, I can't say it ignores his character development because he has none. But She hadn't figured out if she has the courage to do what she wants. Sequence 3; She finds the courage from an unlikely source. That being Ikuno when she asked to pair with Ichigo. This also tells Kokoro that Ikuno would not have any hard feelings for her to cross over to that tantilizing trail next to her, part of her charcter is assanged that she wouldn't hurt TWO people. So they reach the canyon and she hestitated to follow Futoshi. When she volunteered, taking the first leaving her current one and taking her first steps on the new one. At that moment the brigde gave way under him. As he fell he looked to Kokoro completely confused by the fault of both sides. Neither saw the shuffle coming.(break from analogy) He does ask about the promise, which to me makes sense. People saying that this scene showed him as controlling I think are incorrect. He was hurt and confused. And wanted answers, reaching out for the partner he had become dependant on. Her personality enabled him to do it and even started reinforcing it. His Naivety and self esteem issues added to this. Oh boy, this wasn't ending up good.(back to the analogy) She doesn't even look at him, but turns her shoulder towards him with a downcast gaze and gently apoligizes as he plumets down the canyon not even sure where the bridge went that he had seen just moments ago. Sequence 4; She is playing mother in the greenhouse. Yeah, that shows remorse alright. No it doesn't, it does show she is excited and not thinking of Futoshi at all right now. (personal conjucture I still wonder, but find unimportant now) So, her being a traitor and hurting one of her closest friends in a public fashion that directly assulted each of his week points weighs heavily on her mind, and she is playing mother? (It isn't important enough now because Futoshi forgave her this episode.) Her tone when talking to Mitsu is completely different than baby bunnny thankfully. The conversation happens. Sequence 5; For the second time she shows remorse and mentions the truth. She is a traiter. She has hurt people. She has lied. She isn't perfect. She uses it as a means to get him to open up. When you only consider those events it is easy to understand how some might feel Futoshi got the shaft too heavily and she was let off scott free. Why? Look at the section under Futoshi, it makes it sound like it is all his fault for what happend. I mean curse him for leaving his crystal ball at the garden next to Naomi, oh wait. HE was to clingy. HE didn't see her moving away from him. HE shouldn't have asked for that promise. While all are correct it is missing an important aspect. For any relationship their are two sides. Those are missing there equal and oposite. Hers is completely written off as innocent, and only natural because of her build up. She was just getting away from a bad situation created by bad bad, Futoshi. (When the ones who set them in a not to subtle arranged marriage was Papa and APE.) I understand it because I felt that way too until recently. Many feel she needs to feel some kind of retribution for her how much she hurt him. I mean he sure as hell felt it and in a mannner completely disporportianite to his sins (life sucks you lovable fatty lose weight.) Yet, he at least made the effort to ensure Kokoro that he will support her in their new partnerships she chose unilateraly. He basically forgave her within HOURS of losing his first crush. The dude swallowed what was left of his pride and took the step forward. I hope you can understand more about why some might not like her right now. I mean even on the wiki, here it underplays her part in the failure and highlights everything he did wrong on his page. That is basically an attack on the guy he doesn't deserve.